Un duelo para recordar
by Selene Mindthelay
Summary: One-shot. JamesxSeverus. Cruzando el umbral del odio al del deseo. "¿Qué pretendes con esos juguetes?" Lemon... Pasen y vean, no se arrepentirán… Jujuju… No OOC.


_**Advertencia**_: Este es un relato que escribí hace 5 años pero que hasta ahora no me he animado a subir a fanfiction. No apto para menores de 18 (aunque, ¿quién soy yo para deteneros? XDD Vosotros/as veréis lo que hacéis…) ni para gente con poco estómago, hay escenas explícitas entre dos hombres que jamás pegarán ni con cola XDDD Estáis avisados/as.

_**Summary:**_ One-shot. JamesxSeverus. Cruzando el umbral del odio al del deseo. "¿Qué pretendes con esos juguetes?" Lemon... Mucho y ardiente lemon... Pasen y vean, no se arrepentirán… Jujuju…

_**Un duelo para recordar**_

Era un nuevo día en Hogwarts, James se dirigía con sus inseparables amigos Sirius, Remus y Peter hacia la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Hoy iba a ser una clase especialmente interesante pues el profesor (un hombre bajito y de aspecto bonachón que ocultaba a un mago diestro a la hora del combate) había decidido que los alumnos mostrarían sus conocimientos en distintos duelos. Por supuesto, Potter y sus amigos tenían muy claro a quien querían hacer morder el polvo. Quejicus. La victima perfecta para sus bromas.

Nada más entrar en el aula lo vieron en un rincón, hablando en susurros con Lily Evans con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sólo a ella le sonreía, era tan patético…

-¡Ey, Queji…! –dijo Sirius con voz afeminada –vente para acá y dame un besito... –le pidió pestañeando exageradamente

Snape les miró con desprecio y despidiéndose de Lily se dirigió hacia su asiento ignorando a Remus y los demás.

-¡Eh, Snape! –ante la seriedad de su contrincante le miró –En la clase de hoy prepárate para recibir una paliza.

Mientras los demás le vitoreaban y silbaban Snape simplemente asintió con la cabeza aceptando su desafío. Tras la entrada del profesor Volturi se hizo el silencio y tras una explicación detallada sobre cómo se sucedía un duelo y las reglas a seguir, tomó papel y pluma y dijo en voz alta:

-Contrincantes, poneos por parejas y acercaros a mí para que os apunte en mi lista.

Sin dudar, James y Severus fueron el uno hacia el otro, sintiendo la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, la emoción cosquilleando en su cerebro, sin duda, era el odio el que intensificaba la emoción de poder patearle el trasero al otro. Después de apuntarse, se quedaron mirándose fijamente, tratando de descubrir las debilidades del otro. Al oír sus nombres se presentaron en la zona de combate, mortalmente serios.

-Te deseo suerte, Potter…

-Tranquilo Quejicus, no me hará falta. Yo siempre gano, siempre.

-Esta vez no.

Se inclinaron y se pusieron en posición. La tensión era palpable, se miraban sin parpadear notando como alguna que otra gotita de sudor recorría sus rostros mientras esperaban a que el otro hiciera algún movimiento en falso para atacar. Al notar un ligero calambre, James se movió para apartar la incomodidad que sentía y ese fue el momento perfecto para atacar. Con un coordinado movimiento de brazos y piernas Snape ejecutó un "Levicorpus" que James no se esperaba. Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago se vio elevado en el aire boca abajo, ahora entendía las nauseas que parecía sentir ese Quejicus. Realizando el contrahechizo ("Liberacorpus") con bastante dificultad se puso de pie frente a él. Era consciente de que Severus estaba "jugando limpio", si se lo hubiera propuesto seriamente podría haberlo dejado allí, humillándolo durante un buen rato, pero no… claro que no… Quejicus no era de ésos… Quejicus era demasiado "digno" y "maduro" para ese tipo de tonterías… Sintiendo la ira sobrepasar el sarcasmo, se preparó para el próximo movimiento. Por lo visto Severus también estaba muy cabreado pues, sin pensar y sin esperar a que él estuviera en posición, le lanzó un nuevo hechizo.

-"Sectumsempra"

Oyó varios gritos alrededor, uno de ellos era el de Sirius creando un "Protego" en torno a él. Sintió alguna que otra cuchillada en sus brazos, pero sin duda, nada grave.

-¿¡Pero que te creías que estabas haciendo, imbécil?

-Esto es un duelo entre Snape y yo, Sirius, no tenías que haberte metido.

-¿Qué pasa, Pottercito? ¿Sin tus amigos para protegerte no te atreves a enfrentarte a mí?

La ira hizo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo fuera hacia su rostro, que las manos le sudaran y que le temblaran los hombros y la voz.

-Esta noche voy a darte tu merecido Snape, nos enfrentaremos en la sala de los menesteres a las 12 de la noche, ven sólo.

-Yo no soy el que va siempre rodeado de sus amiguitos, pero tranquilo, allí estaré.

Ya eran las doce menos cinco y Potter aun no llegaba. ¡Bah! Seguro que se había echado para atrás, siempre se las daba de gallito pero en el fondo era una nenaza. Justo en ese instante le vio aparecer frente a él.

-¿De dónde has salido, Potter?

-Estaba detrás de esa estatua de ahí. Vamos friky, tenemos un duelo al que asistir.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, Severus siguió a James, abrieron la puerta y entraron sin hacer ruido. La sala de los menesteres siempre había tenido fama de ofrecer a los alumnos todo aquello que pudieran necesitar, pero o era falso o en este caso había algún error. La sala era amplia, con una mesa en la esquina, la chimenea encendida, velas por doquier y a la izquierda, dominando la habitación se erigía una enorme cama con un par de mesillas de noche una a cada lado de la cama en las que se podían ver botes de lubricante y algunos juguetes sexuales.

-Eemmm… ¿y esto? –susurró James –Si hubiera venido con Lily lo entendería pero ahora…

A James no le dio tiempo a cerrar el pico, Lily siempre había insistido en que guardaran en secreto su relación y ahora se le había escapado justo delante de su admirador más acérrimo.

-Mierda –susurró, sintiéndolo de veras.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Tienes miedo de escandalizarme o algo así? Lily ya es mayorcita, puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera.

Su voz, desde luego no delataba en absoluto la mentira, era hasta divertida, como si se burlara de él por haber tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos. Incluso estuvo a punto de protestar pero al girarse vio que parecía demasiado indeciso sobre a dónde mirar. Sus ojos, inquietos y oscurecidos, mostraban tristeza. Así que, mordiéndose la lengua, decidió callar.

Tras unos minutos en los que ninguno supo cómo reaccionar, James se acercó a las mesillas que estaban junto a la cama "para cotillear un rato". Vio un juego de esposas con pelo rosa, una muñeca hinchable y otras cosillas… hasta que vio un par de esferas, pesadas y que hacían algo de ruido como si tuvieran algo dentro. Confundido mientras jugueteaba con ellas, se fijó en Severus.

Él apenas mostraba interés por estos objetos que le resultaban tan extraños. ¿Acaso ese marginado se había acostado con alguna chica? Sintió un retortijón en el estómago, sin duda debido a las ganas de vomitar. Admiraba a la chica, había que tener valor…

-Eso son bolas chinas –le dijo Snape

-¿Eh?

-Esas bolas que sujetas, se llaman bolas chinas –le repitió con tranquilidad, como si hablasen sobre algún ingrediente especialmente extraño para una de sus pociones –se le introducen a la mujer en la vagina y al moverse chocan, provocando placer.

James sintió que empezaba a ruborizarse, no quería hablar de este tema con él.

-Esta marca de lubricante es bastante buena. Y esto es un vibrador. ¡Vaya! Es de tamaño gigante.

-Joder, Snape. No quiero que seas precisamente tú quien me desvele los misterios de los juguetes sexuales. Gracias por tomarte la molestia, pero no me apetece que me lo expliques precisamente tú. ¡Venga, va! Empecemos con nuestro duelo, que aquí, con la tontería, no estamos haciendo nada.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Severus dejó el vibrador sobre la mesa y se acercó a él sacando la varita de su bolsillo. James, al verle aproximarse se echó hacia atrás con un estremecimiento. Mierda. No podía dejar de pensar en la cara seria y concentrada de ese tío mientras le explicaba para que servían esas bolas, le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Tú… tienes bastante experiencia en estas cosas, ¿no? –le preguntó, tratando de sonar guasón, cómo si se refiriera exclusivamente a los juguetitos que había por ahí desperdigados y no a las relaciones sexuales en sí.

-Bueno, si… No podía esperar a Lily para toda la vida. Leí sobre algunos de estos objetos, me parecieron interesantes y decidí probarlos –le respondió sin el menor asomo de rubor. ¿Qué iba a hacer Potter? ¿Señalarle con el dedo y burlarse? –Deberías sugerírselo a Lily, hay algunos que son muy interesantes –añadió con tono amargo

-Emm… bueno, Lily y yo… emm…

-¿Qué?

-No, nada. Sigamos con el duelo.

-Bien.

Estuvieron alrededor de una hora lanzándose hechizos y contrahechizos, estaba claro que enfrentándose el uno contra el otro sacaban un mayor partido a sus conocimientos. Pero la situación había dejado de ser la de la rutina. Ambos se sentían incómodos y cansados. Sudados y jadeantes.

-¿Te rindes… bicho… raro?

-Mas quisie… ras…

Harto de la situación, se abalanzó sobre él dispuesto a seguir la pelea con los puños, pero Severus no se iba a dejar pegar por que sí y le esquivó con dificultad, estaba claro que él también estaba agotado y cada vez la situación era más patética. Apenas se sostenían en pie y aún así seguían tratando de golpear al otro, pero si James no tenía intención de parar él no iba a ser menos. Alzando el puño, lo dirigió a su rostro y lo esquivó, quedando ambos frente a frente, tocando la nariz del otro con la propia y mezclando sus alientos.

La situación era incómoda, sin duda, pero… ¿por qué palpitaba de esa manera el corazón? ¿No deberían de sentir repugnancia y apartarse? ¿Estaban ruborizados simplemente por el ejercicio o también por la excitación del momento?

Espera, ¿excitación?

-Esto… tú, apártate de encima que pesas… -dijo James tratando de recuperar la compostura pero aun con los ojos entrecerrados y levemente ansioso, ¿pero ansioso por qué?

-Creo que no puedo –contestó al notar que le temblaban los brazos y que el brillo de esos ojos empezaba a ser hipnotizante.

-Pues espero que no pretendas que te lleve en brazos hasta la cama porque paso.

Y en ese instante sucedió, se quedaron petrificados ante la palabra "cama" y James se abalanzó sobre Severus, sin saber exactamente cómo o por qué, pasando sus brazos por debajo de las axilas, rodeando su torso, mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de él, aún temeroso de lo que podría pasar si profundizaba ese beso inocente.

Snape, por su parte, estaba tan estupefacto como James. ¿Se estaban besando? ¿En serio? ¿James y él? ¿Los dos representantes de las dos casas eternamente enfrentadas? ¿Los dos adolescentes que peleaban por el amor de Lily? Y lo que es peor… ¿acaso estaba siendo placentero ese roce superficial? Notando que sus propios brazos lo traicionaban pasando a rodearle los hombros sin permiso, quiso apartarse. Pero James abrió la boca y lamió suavemente la comisura, el labio superior, después el inferior y, finalmente, trató de adentrarse.

Sintiendo que no podía resistirse, le cedió el paso, cerrando los ojos y suspirando, notándose repentinamente relajado. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, James le había metido las manos por dentro de la camisa del uniforme y palpaba su torso delgaducho. Al notar sus dedos rozando su vientre y después subiendo, notó que sus pezones se erizaban y que la respiración se le aceleraba un poco. Era una sensación… agradable, la de sus dedos un poco callosos debido al continuo entrenamiento de Quidditch. De pronto, al notar su lengua en el cuello sintió que otra parte más de su anatomía quería unirse a la fiesta. "Oh, tío. Ni hablar. Me niego a tener una erección con Potter. Dios, no me hagas esto. Me pasaré a la religión que quieras y cumpliré con todas esas clausulas esclavistas que imponen, ¡pero no dejes que tenga una erección delante de Potter, joder!"

Mientras Snape trataba de separarse de él, James trataba de evitar que lograse su objetivo pues él mismo ya estaba teniendo problemas con "su pareja de baile". ¡Dios, esto resultaba surrealista! Finalmente con una sonrisilla, le informó sobre lo que era evidente.

-Quejicus, creo que acabo de darme cuenta de por qué la sala de los menesteres tiene esta decoración.

Al notar su tono humorístico, Snape se relajó aunque aún se sentía confuso. ¿Y Lily? ¿No estaban ambos enamorados de ella? ¿Cómo podían estar aquí de escarceo mientras ella dormía en su habitación? ¿Eran gays o sólo era la cosa surgida en el momento?

-Hombre, algo he intuido yo también…

¿Por qué darle tantas vueltas? Eran jóvenes y libres, si había algo de lo que debieran arrepentirse ya lo harían mañana. Más tranquilo, se acercó a él, siendo esta vez Severus quien iniciaba el beso.

Sintiendo que les temblaban las rodillas a ambos, James lo empujó suavemente hacia su destino, la cama. Besándose y tocándose por todas partes, ambos empezaron a quitarse las camisas. Sin lugar a dudas, ese hilillo de sudor que recorría sus torsos era muy intrigante. ¿Qué sabor tendría?

James, dispuesto a ser quien llevara las riendas, se tumbó encima de Snape apretando su cadera contra la de él, empezando a notar que dos bultos se chocaban. Gimiendo un poco, no pudo evitar moverse en círculos para tratar de satisfacer esa necesidad. Snape se incorporó, retirando de la cama las camisas y las túnicas levemente sudadas, esto empezaba a ponerse interesante.

Potter le pasó las manos por el pecho, con los dedos extendidos, deseoso de palpar la mayor cantidad de piel posible, percibiendo todos y cada uno de los músculos masculinos que compartían, siempre bajando. Llegó al ombligo y notó un hilo de vello que seguía bajando hasta introducirse en los pantalones. Que fascinante era la idea de descubrir los secretos que ocultaba la ropa interior de Severus, ¿la tendría grande? ¿Más que él o menos? Dispuesto a todo empezó a abrirle el botón y la cremallera que ajustaban los pantalones de Snape. Parecía bastante a la altura de la situación, sin duda.

-Levanta un momento la cadera, que si no, no puedo…

Severus, entendiendo lo que quería decir, arqueó la espalda y elevó la cadera para que Potter pudiera bajarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos, haciendo lo mismo con él en cuanto se vio libre.

-No estás nada mal, Quejicus.

-Bueno, tú tampoco Potter.

Se quedaron mirándose durante unos instantes el uno al otro y, antes de que ninguno de los dos tuviera tiempo para arrepentirse, James apoyó las manos en sus caderas y bajó su cabeza. Empezó a lamerle el pecho, rodeando el pezón con su lengua mientras el vello que ahí había se erizaba. Mmmm… la cosa no estaba tan mal…

Severus no pudo evitar soltar un gemido revelador, ¿por qué tenía que ser James el que llevara las riendas? Ni que él tuviera que llevar el papel de chica y…

-Ahh… espera… déjame un momento que yo… ¡Au, cabrón! –le gritó cabreado después del mordisco que ese desgraciado le había dado a la parte superior de su ombligo -¡Para, joder!

-Oh, Snape… que quejica eres… y luego te extrañas por el mote… -le susurró suavemente, casi con mimo, mientras lamía la zona enrojecida por la marca que él mismo había impreso.

No había duda de que Potter era un hijo de la grandísima puta, sobre todo cuando se lo proponía. La venganza iba a ser terrible sin duda, mas le valía a Pottercito no cogerse muchas confianzas, por que se iba a enterar. Con un movimiento brusco de su pierna, Severus logró ponerse encima de él y antes de que pudiera reaccionar e intentar cambiar de nuevo las tornas, le ató de pies y manos a las cuatro esquinas de la enorme cama, que, mágicamente, se encogió lo justo para resultar accesible a los planes de uno de los dos amantes.

James jadeó sorprendido, no se esperaba ese cambio tan radical de Snape, ni esa sonrisilla entre pícara y lujuriosa que se le escapaba al mirar los juguetitos de las mesillas, esa sonrisilla que no pudo evitar ensanchar al ver el sudor frio y la cara de susto que había empezado a poner su compañero…

-Nos vamos a divertir mucho, Potter… ya veremos quién es el blandengue de los dos que merece el mote de "Quejicus". ¿Qué te apetecería usar? –estiró un brazo y sujetó las famosas bolas chinas -¿Esto? Desde luego curiosidad sí que ha provocado… -vio que James tragaba con dificultad, mientras negaba con la cabeza, totalmente aterrado -¿No? Bueno, supongo que no estaría bien abusar de mi nuevo poder. ¿Y la fusta? Siempre has parecido sentir predilección por el dolor. Provocarlo, por supuesto. ¿Qué tal se te dará soportarlo?

-Eh… eh… esto… S… Snape… no lo vas a hacer de verdad, ¿no? –tartamudeó tratando de sonreír nerviosamente –yo… yo preferiría que no lo hicieras porque, esto… yo…

-Da igual lo que digas, este es mi momento… jujuju… -rió suave y perversamente, disfrutando, como un cabrón, de cada instante. Decidido a jugar con él hasta hartarse, golpeó con fuerza en la zona del costado de James pero sin rozarle, solo golpeando a la cama.

-¡Vale! ¡Vale! Haré lo que quieras, pero deja esa mierda en otro sitio que me da muy mal rollo…

-Oh… ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto que te supliquen… -le contestó, para nada alterado con la actuación del moreno. Después de todo, ambos seguían tan excitados como antes de empezar con el juego.

-¡Suéltame! -le dijo, malhumorado por no poder desatar las malditas cuerdas que le aprisionaban. Sin duda la magia obraba en ellas y no le soltarían hasta que Snape lo ordenase. Pero pronto dejó de forcejear al ver cómo dejaba la vara sobre la mesa y se inclinaba sobre él pasando su lengua suave y superficialmente, primero el cuello, luego el pecho, la barriga hasta llegar al pene que recorrió desde la punta hasta la raíz deteniéndose de repente al oír el grito desesperado de James.

-No vale que termines antes que yo… -le regañó, casi riendo. Snape decidió que el juego estaba dejando de serlo, era divertido darle una lección a ese pijo, pero tampoco era como para permitir que la diversión se acabase. Así pues, simplemente con su voluntad, hizo que las cuerdas se soltasen, esperando que James se mantuviese quietecito y tembloroso para que él pudiera obrar su "magia". Más esa no era la intención de su compañero en absoluto. Con una sonrisa de bribón en la cara, se sentó y se abalanzó sobre él.

-¿De verdad creías que tenía tan poco aguante, Quejicus? ¿O es que estabas empezando a ponerte sensible?

-Que hijo de puta… -susurró con una sonrisa divertida.

-No es como si tú no lo fueras. Estoy gratamente impresionado Quejicus… muy… muy… -le susurró entre besos –muy impresionado.

Y sin dejar que una sola palabra más se interpusiera entre ellos, sujetó la parte baja de la espalda de Snape y, con ayuda de algo de lubricante, le penetró lentamente.

-Esta posición es demasiado incómoda… –susurró Snape –Quita. Cambiemos de postura…

James, con un gruñido, obedeció, esperando la sugerencia de su amante. Al ver que le daba la espalda y se inclinaba, tuvo una idea muy clara de lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Y no tenía ningún inconveniente. Volvió a untar un poco de lubricante y le penetró de nuevo, mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo de contenerse.

-Espero que no creas que la próxima vez va a ser así… -se quejó Snape, mientras cerraba los ojos por la incomodidad inicial.

-¿Eh?

-Que la próxima vez te toca a ti esta posición…

-Jeje… bueno, ya veremos… -le contestó, coqueto e impaciente por terminar.

Ambos temblaban de placer mientras se movían suavemente, primero con torpeza, pero después pillando el ritmo. Snape quería mover las manos, tocar algo de piel, pero ambas estaban ocupadas sujetando su propio peso y parte del de James, que le sujetaba por las caderas y el hombro. Pero hubo un momento, justo cuando James estaba a punto de estallar, en el que no pudo soportar el peso solo con las manos y se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante apoyándose en sus antebrazos, permitiendo así una mayor accesibilidad al que estaba encima de él. Potter no pudo soportarlo y explotó con un grito mientras, prácticamente de forma inconsciente, le pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cadera a Severus y le rodeaba el miembro totalmente erguido frotándolo con rapidez y fuerza, para que él también llegara al orgasmo. Lo cual sucedió, obviamente.

Ambos quedaron jadeantes. Sudorosos y agotados, pero deseosos de repetir la experiencia cuando hubieran recuperado las fuerzas.

-Espero que esto quede entre nosotros, Snape. No me gustaría tener que vengarme, y a ti tampoco. –le susurró amenazador, al cabo de un rato.

-¿Tú estás mal? Yo también tengo una reputación, pijo…

-Sí, la de "Homo Quejicus Raritus" –susurró con recochineo sin que el otro le oyera

-Aunque… siento curiosidad. ¿Qué es lo que me harías, exactamente?

Los murmullos se perdieron en una suave neblina mientras Harry Potter, "el niño que sobrevivió", ahora en un cuerpo adulto, sólo podía temblar por el horror.

-Jamás… Nunca más volveré a usar ese maldito pensadero… nunca más… que asco… no puede ser… es imposible… -siguió murmurando incoherencias mientras caminaba, como un zombie, deseoso de salir del despacho del director, ya fallecido, Dumbledore, pensando únicamente en su deseo de morir él también.

En su recorrido se topó con su sonriente esposa Ginny y sus tres hijos, Albus, James y Lily que se acercaron a él.

-Harry, cariño, ya he hablado con los profesores. ¿Qué tal con el pensadero? ¿Ese recuerdo del profesor Snape era bonito? ¿Algo sobre tu madre? –le pregunto, relajada e inocente, sin darse cuenta de que no estaba presionando los botones adecuados.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! –gritó desesperado por un poco de soledad para asumir el mal trago. Salió corriendo y acabó, nunca sabría cómo, en el que, antaño, fuera el despacho de Snape. Allí, vio su retrato, mirándole inmisericorde, negando con la cabeza y con ojos severos.

-Tan arrogante y vanidoso como siempre, Potter. Ni siquiera en la madurez puedes corregir ese carácter, sin duda, has salido a tu padre.

-¡No, joder! ¡Yo no soy mi padre! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso nunca, maldito!

Tras exponerse a sí mismo como un loco, salió disparado del despacho deseoso de huir, cuando se topó con Draco Malfoy.

-Hola Potter, cuánto tiempo…

Recordando la relación que hubo entre Severus y James, Harry se encogió de horror al sólo imaginarse a sí mismo teniendo relaciones con Malfoy y, gritando, huyó de nuevo hacia el horizonte hasta el día en el que estuviera dispuesto a dejar de mirar atrás.

FIN

¿O no…?

Muajuajuajuajua… espero que os haya gustado. Os lo dedico a todos/as los que os toméis la molestia de leerlo. Y quiero agradecer a Amaia, mi compañera de habitación en la resi/albergue de San Sebastián de aquellos días, por ser mi musa y ayudante a la hora de hacer este fic (nena, sin duda he disfrutado con cada arcada y cada grito de horror que has expulsado XDDD)

A petición suya, comento que la súbita aparición y la forma de actuar de Harry al final, fueron idea suya (espera que haya sido de vuestro agrado, aunque ella crea que de "agrado, agrado" no pueda ser exactamente XDDD)

Muchos Besos a todos/as de…

Selene Mindthelay


End file.
